


Welcome to Amari's

by issagaymer



Series: Amari's [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issagaymer/pseuds/issagaymer
Summary: Ana marvels at the prospect her dream of starting a restaurant in New York City, but it's bittersweet.





	Welcome to Amari's

Ana was still in awe of the sign above the building. A squat brownstone just like all the rest in a row. But this one was hers - the sign said so.

 

Coming to America, pregnant and afraid, she could not have pictured this moment in her wildest dreams. Her husband should have been beside her, holding their daughter as she absently tugged his thick, dark beard. Ana knew he would have been here if he could, if he hadn’t sacrificed everything for her dream. The man who had been a programmer in their home country was on a demolishing crew in New Jersey when the ground beneath him gave way in the city they’d come to love and hate. It wasn’t until after the funeral she learned about all the extra hours he was putting in, the multiple jobs, freelance coding work, or the bank account he used to sock money away as they scrimped to survive on her salary as a line cook in someone else’s kitchen.

 

As she thought of her husband, her daughter pulled on her hand, jerking her out of her silent heartache. “That’s our name?”

“Yes, my child, that is our name. And this is ours.” She gripped the small girls hand in hers and led her through the heavy glass doors to what she envisioned as the main dining area. The construction crew wasn’t due for another day but she couldn’t help but look. It was just a dusty concrete room at the moment, but when she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she felt the bustle of patrons on the east wall as the clamored for a drink at her bar, the rush of wind as a young waitress breezed to a table full of socialites, and smelled the wafting air of dishes from her childhood - the ones she had carried in her heart when she journeyed to the city with her man by her side.

“People are gonna eat here?” Her daughter looked skeptical.

“Yes Fareeha, but we have a lot of work to do first,” Ana didn’t sound worried at the prospect of building her dream. Thanks to her husband, it was here in front of her. She smiled sadly and thought of him at her side, the man who had saved every penny he could for her to bring her vision to the world. They’d come here for a new life after Ana’s parents discovered she carried Fareeha in her belly out of wedlock. It had been so much work to immigrate, find housing and jobs to make this moment come true and it was sometimes a feat to make it through the day... but she was here with a piece of her husband beside her.

 

“A lot of work...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning!
> 
> As I said, I've taken major liberties with the characters here to hopefully blend better into the rest of the universe.


End file.
